Everything Fades to Gray
by Shadows of the Lonely
Summary: What are the risks one takes to get back the one they so desperately love? Sam wants his brother back. Cas wants his… friend back. On their journey they meet new friends as long with old buddies, make new enemies, and form new relationships. Nothing could go wrong, it seemed... until it all went down hill. LEAVES OFF FROM S9. AU/DESTIEL M-PREG R&R plz!


**Everything Fades to Gray**

**Prologue: **

_"Damn._

_Every writer out there has one thing on their mind when they write: To write the best story ever. A story that has never been told before. A story so great, it will have all the people talking about it._

_For decades._

_So... the question now is..._

_Just how the hell do you start your best story ever?"_

"Um... wow, Phin, you really ran out of ideas to write, huh?"

Phineas took a deep sigh. "I don't know, Ari. I never had this happen to me before. I always brew up ideas from thin air. Don't know what's gotten into me these days."

"Well," Aria said as she came around the desk and sat on Phin's lap. "I think I can try and give you a little... inspiration." Ari said, teasingly.

"Oh, I bet I would get inspired. Get inspired by lots."

**_everything fades to gray... everything fades to gray... everything fades to gray..._**

"You think you can try and kill me?! I mean, kill me?! How did you not think that I could have heard you sneaking around in the back?!" The black haired man said. Just minutes before, he had tied up a young girl to one of the poles for trying to execute him.

The man looked down at his right arm. There was a small little tear in his tan skin from where the girl had dug the knife into him. It wasn't that deep, but deep enough that it stung from having been dipped in holy water.

"I mean, you hunters are pathetic. Worthless human beings." The demon mumbled the last part to himself, but it was still loud enough that the girl heard.

The door, to the old abandoned barn that they were in, opened. The demon looked to see who it was. Once he saw the red headed woman walked in, his face lite up and he forgot all about the hunter and the cut.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi!" the woman saw the tied up girl. "What's going on here, Nate?"

"This ignorant pest of a hunter was about to get the drop on me but I stopped her." Nate explained.

"Aw, babe, your arm." the woman took hold of Nate's arm as she examined his wound.

"It's nothing, Mara. It'll heal; I'll be fine." Mara nodded her head. It was then that Nate noticed someone was standing a few feet behind Mara. "Who's this?" Nate asked as he pointed to the brown haired man.

"That's Noah. We're were being chased by angels but we lost them."

"That's my girl," Nate said as he leaned down and kissed Mara. At that action, Noah widened his eyes.

"Mara! What are you doing?!"

Mara pulled away from Nate. "We're not old schooled, Noah. We don't follow the rules, you know that. I can be with a demon."

"Yeah, but, you're an-" Noah had started to say, but was cut off by Mara.

"An angel, yes I know. But, I don't see a ruler telling me otherwise. So, why don't you go on out? And take the girl with you."

Mara went back and had a make-out session with Nate. Noah made his way to where the girl was tied up. After he untied her, the girl ran as fast as she could out of the barn. Noah stood there awkwardly as he stared at Mara and Nate.

Nate sensed Noah's gaze and stopped kissing Mara. Mara looked back to see Noah. "Why aren't you leaving?"

"I have... I don't know where to go." Noah admitted.

Mara rolled her eyes as she explained to Nate that this was Noah's first time on Earth.

"Ah, a newbie." Nate said. He turned so that he could face both Noah and Mara, "There's a motel I know that's nearby. It's a place I go to hide. I can make it well protected from angels, so we can hide out there for a bit."

"Sounds like a plan." Mara said. The three of them prepared to leave.

**_everything fades to gray... everything fades to gray... everything fades to gray..._**

Sam was driving the Impala on the back roads. There was so much on his mind. Driving around at night helped gave him some time to think.

There was no way he could have prepared himself to know about Dean. Sam didn't know that his own big brother was going to come back as a demon. There was just no way.

Sam was on his own and he blamed himself for that. Dean would still be with him if he had paid more attention. The night that Metatron died, Sam saw Dean kill him, but Sam was so caught up in the moment that he didn't register the fact that there was one of Metatron's minions coming right for Dean. He was too late to shout it, too late to break out into a run, and too late to warn Dean. The man had tackled Dean and stabbed him in the middle of his chest. By the time Sam got to him, Dean was barely hanging on.

_"I'm proud of us."_

Those words forever etched into Sam's brain. His brother was a demon, running around with God-knows-who while doing God-knows-what.

_"I'm proud of us."_

How could Sam just live on without his older brother? They went through thick and thin for each other. He wasn't going to give up on trying to help Dean.

_"I'm proud of us."_

Sam knew that if the situation was switched around, then Dean would do everything in his power to get Sam back.

A girl stumbled onto the road, Sam saw her at the last second. Fortunately, Sam had stepped on the brakes and prevented the Impala from hitting the girl. Sam saw the girl had trouble standing up. She had blood on her shirt and pants and her legs shook as she stared at the Impala. She was a total mess.

Sam started to get out of the car when he saw that the girl collapsed onto the ground. He raced over there and tired to wake her up. Nothing worked so Sam picked her up and carried her back over to the Impala, where he laid her down in the backseat.

Sam knew of a motel nearby where he can take her to so she could rest in there while he went off to look for Dean.

**_everything fades to gray... everything fades to gray... everything fades to gray..._**

"Ugh," Mara said as she looked around the room.

Nate knew what Mara was disgusted about. "It's just a room. You'll live."

"It's gross."

"But it'll help you survive. And besides, you will be in here for a few days. Then you can leave and have the possibility of getting caught by the angel squad, or you can play it safe by staying here for at least a little bit longer."

"And to you, how much is a little bit longer?"

Nate shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe around 4 months or so."

"Or so?! I think I'll take my chances outside."

As Mara opened the door, Nate rushed over to her. "Mara, please stay."

"I'm not going to stay in this room."

"Mara, its for the best. I don't want to loose you out there. Please, stay."

Mara had looked right into Nate's eyes and said, "No." She disappeared from the room.

Noah stood there as he watched what had happened. He saw Nate slammed the door closed. Nate turned to Noah, stared at the angel for a moment then said, "Well are you going to leave, too?"

"I believe it is wise to stay here." Nate nodded his head as he apologized to Noah for yelling at him. "No need to apologize." After a while Noah stated, "you're not like the other demons."

Nate shrugged his shoulders. "I like to think I am."

"Why would you like to think that?" Noah asked, confused.

"Honestly, I don't know. To fit in with the others, I guess."

"I've never heard of that before." Noah said.

"Yeah, well, now you have. So you don't have to worry about me trying to kill you because I won't."

Noah nodded his head. "I know you won't."

**_everything fades to gray... everything fades to gray... everything fades to gray..._**

Sam arrived at the motel with the girl. Sam laid the girl on one of the beds. He had mostly cleaned her wounds. He didn't want to go that far in cleaning her because then the girl might freak out if she woke up to Sam trying to wipe the blood clean from her arms.

Sam couldn't explain why he stayed. Normally, he would have left the girl and called someone to make sure that she got the proper care she needed. But she looked like she wasn't hurt that badly, and there was something that drew Sam to her. He watched her as he sat at the table.

Minutes passed by and the girl finally started to wake. She looked around the room and saw Sam.

"Who are you?" She questioned as she sat up in the bed.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Ignoring Sam's question, she repeated a little bit stronger than before, "Who are you?"

"Okay," Sam said as he held up his hands. "I'm not going to do you any harm. I just wanted to help you. My name is Sam. What's your name?"

Hesitantly, the girl answered, "I go by Cilla."

"Cilla?" Sam said as the girl nodded. She looked to be no older than 26. "How did you get on the road? Where were you?"

Cilla tried to remember. She was on a hunt. Tracked some demon in town. He ended up finding her. Tied her up in some abandoned place and cut her. But he never once tried to actually harm her. It was strange to think that a demon would tie a hunter up and not do any 'real harm' to them. "I was on a hunt." Cilla began to say.

"You're a hunter?" Sam asked and Cilla nodded her head. "Continue,"

"A demon got me. There was an female angel and male angel that entered. The female was with the demon, as in together-together. She told the male angel to go and take me with him. He released me and I ran out of there as fast as I could. I cut through the woods and saw you car's headlights. I wanted to make it so that you saw me. I stumbled out onto the street..."

Sam saw tears in the girl's eyes. "How long have you been out hunting?"

"A little over a few months now."

"And you were tracking a demon down?"

Cilla shouted, "That demon was with three other demons that killed my father!" She soften her voice. "He was an innocent man; never was into this supernatural stuff. But I saw their black eyes and studied everything there is to know about them out there."

"Revenge isn't the answer." Sam said. "You get over it and move on. You don't want this hunting lifestyle. It's not too late for you to stop."

"Why did you stick with hunting? Surely there's a death that you're trying to avenge."

Sam shook his head sadly. "There's nobody. I do it to protect people. You do it out of depression because you're trying to avenge someone's death. What do you plan on doing after you - let's say - kill the demon who killed your father?"

Cilla shrugged her shoulders. "Go back home, I guess. If I have to hide from them, I'll hide."

"That's not the point-"

"Then what is the point? It's my life, not yours. You don't have the right to tell me what to do with it!"

Sam didn't see the point in arguing with Cilla. "I know that I can't change your mind on doing this. But, just hear me out?"

"I'll listen to what you have to say but I'm not taking your advice."

"Okay, so I grew up hunting. My father was trying to avenge my mother's death. Been trying to for about twenty-three years... until he died by the same demon who killed my mom. My older brother ended up killing the demon himself and we didn't know what to do after that because we've been training our whole lives for that moment. But that didn't mean that we were going back to normal lives. We couldn't. We were so far down deep in this hunting business that it was hard to live a normal life. My brother and I, no matter how hard we tried, had both went and tried to live normal lives but no matter what, we were always in constant fear of having the ones we loved in danger. So, now we try to have no relations with people because they might get seriously hurt. Or even killed. There's no way out, Cilla. But for you, there is a way. If I could, I would switch places with you in a heartbeat with my brother so that we wouldn't have this life anymore. But I wouldn't do that to you because I know what this lifestyle is capable of."

Cilla sat on the bed as she listened to every word that Sam had said. "It's that bad, huh?"

"Yeah, extremely bad."

"Here's the thing, though. On one hand, I want to hunt to help out people. But on the other hand, I want to avenge my father's death. I feel like that's the right thing to do."

"And I understand that. That's what my brother and I felt like doing. But you know, in the end it wasn't going to bring my dad back. Sure, we did get rid of a demon, but... nothing good came out of it. It only brought bigger problems for my brother and I."

Cilla nodded her head. "So, what? If I know something supernatural is going on, I just leave it alone? Let people die?"

"No; you call and leave it to the professionals."

"And who would that be?" Cilla asked.

"You're looking at one."

"You? A professional?" Cilla laughed a little.

"Considering I have been hunting since I was around 12, yeah, I would call myself a professional." Sam and Cilla both shared a laugh.

Deep down inside, Cilla knew that she wasn't made for the hunting life. She was going to take Sam's word. "I want out." She said.

Sam nodded his head. "Is there a place that you want me to drop you off?"

Cilla told Sam that he could drop her off at her apartment. "It's not far from here." Cilla explained. Sam and Cilla got ready to leave the motel room.

**_everything fades to gray... everything fades to gray... everything fades to gray..._**

Nate sat on the couch as he watched the TV while he ate some chips in a bowl. Noah sat on the bed, observing the TV. He didn't know what Nate was watching or why he was watching it because it seemed pretty boring to him.

Noah felt a little off. So did Nate. He sat up straight on the couch and looked over to Noah. He knew that Noah felt the same way he did.

Nate got up, walked over to the window and looked outside. "Demons," he said.

"I was about to say the same thing." Noah said. "How many?"

"Three. You ready for a fight?" Nate said.

Noah's angel knife slid out of his sleeve and into his hand. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Nate continued to look out the window. He noticed something strange. The demons weren't after them.

Across from his room, he saw another motel door open up. Out came a man and a woman. The three demons were after them.


End file.
